


Deception

by Aladina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladina/pseuds/Aladina
Summary: Set after the events of Deception in Star Wars the Clone Wars when Obi-Wan fakes his death. AU from then on.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Deception

Padme stared at the darkened ceiling, then glanced over at the chrono at the edge of the bed. It was 4am and she still hadn’t slept a wink. Her mind kept running over the events of the previous day.

**

She had stood by the side of the grave with Satine, Duchess of Mandalore, who sobbed openly. Padme had known a little of the supposed relationship between Obi-Wan and the Duchess, only from a brief description by Anakin. All she had known was that a long time ago they had explored the beginnings of a relationship but both had decided to call it off. 

Padme couldn’t ignore the similarities between those two, a Jedi and a politician, and the relationship between herself and her husband. She saw now in her mind’s eye the overwhelming grief of the Duchess and felt it echo in her own heart. The Duchess had been beside herself at Obi-Wan’s funeral and the pain she felt had pierced Padme’s heart as well. Padme had already been sad over the loss of a friend, the loss of her husband’s mentor, but the pain of the Duchess had more than garnered her sympathy, it had ignited a raging inferno of fear. 

A Jedi had lain dead below her feet. And not just any Jedi, a Jedi that had been so close to her husband for the entire war. A Jedi that her husband had been with when he died. It was suddenly so real. The possibility that Anakin could be stolen from her, forever. It could have been Anakin, a treacherous voice had whispered in her head. She felt ashamed at how grateful she was that it had been Obi-Wan and not Anakin who had been killed. Another sob from her side had only doubled her shame. She was a horrible person, thanking the force for the life of her husband while the friend at her side grieves her own lost love. A glance across the burial pit brought a stab to her gut. Anakin, standing there with his padawan, in obvious pain. She hated that she wasn’t at his side, holding his hand, comforting him. She could use the comfort right now too.

**

Padme couldn’t stand it any longer. She turned to face her husband who lay sleeping on his side of the bed. She reached out to stroke his face but found herself hesitating for a moment. She shouldn’t. Shouldn’t wake him. He got so little sleep as it was and now he was finally within the blissful ignorance of unwakefullness. It would be unbelievably selfish for her to drag him back to reality, a reality where he would only be forced to grieve more for his now dead master. Force, was she really so selfish as to wake him? 

No, Padme resolved. Anakin was so incredibly selfless when it came to her. She may want his comfort, and she knew he would happily give it, but she would rather endure her own suffering for now than to drag him into his. As she turned to roll away, back to continue staring at the chrono, a strong slender hand reached out and caught her retracting wrist.

“Mhmm Padme? What’s wrong?” his sleepy voice mumbled. For all she felt bad, it was a relief to hear his voice. Of course. She should have known that he would feel her turmoil. He was so sensitive around her. 

“I’m sorry Ani,” she whispered back. “It’s okay baby, you can go back to sleep.” 

He merely shook his head and pulled her closer, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. It was heavenly to feel him, to tangible and real against her. “Tell me Angel.” His strong fingers had started to comb through her hair. It was one of her favourite feelings in the world, his fingers in her hair. What would she ever do without him?

It was that thought that broke through the dam of her silence. “Oh Ani.” She pulled him in for a rough, desperate kiss. She could feel his surprise but he quickly gave into her touch, kissing her back just as roughly, just as possessive. Padme moved herself so that she was over him, her legs straddling his waist. She needed more, she need all of him. She needed to be reminded that he was still here, still alive. She moved her hips down and ground against him, feeling him harden against her.

Even despite her turmoil that brought a smile to her face. The way Anakin responded to her was always a relief, she never doubted his obvious attraction to her. “Ungh Padme” he moaned, almost in confirmation of her thoughts. His hands tore at her nightgown and she complied immediately, lifting her arms and breaking their kiss for only a second so that it could be removed and promptly thrown to the floor. She fumbled clumsily with the waistband of his pants before he, thankfully, took control and yanked them off. And finally, finally she felt him enter her. She gasped and he took it as an opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth. 

If Anakin was anything in bed it was overwhelming. In a good way. The best way. He knew her better than she knew herself. He quickly picked up their rhythm, as if he knew exactly what she needed right now. He suddenly rolled them over so that he was on top and changed the angle. She felt him move even deeper within her. They both cried out in delight at the sensation. His eyes were dark now, full of lust. As he pounded into her he lowered his head and nipped at her skin, the action somehow both violent and careful. 

“Anakin,” she cried out between thrusts. “Anakin. Never. Leave. Me.”

He pulled back slightly, a concerned look on his face. “Force Padme. What? Never.” He planted a strong all consuming kiss on her before continuing, “Never. I will never let anything take you away from me.” 

His thrusts suddenly became harder and all she could do was cling to him as tightly as she could. “Never!” His voice came out sharper and louder now. “You are mine. Mine. Forever. Nothing. Will. Keep you. From. Me.”

Padme felt a distant tingle in the back of her brain. A quiet warning. This is dangerous. She ignored it though. What did that voice know? All she knew in this moment was that her husband was giving her exactly what she wanted. What she needed. She needed to hear him say this. She needed his promise that they would always be together, especially after seeing so clearly what her life could be without him. She had seen entirely too much of her self in the Duchess.

She needed him to fuck the fear away and force was he doing a good job. 

“Say it Padme!” he panted. She could feel her pleasure building, almost uncontainable, and she was more than happy to give him what he needed. “Yours,” she gasped out. “Yours forever. No one. Else. Only you!” She felt him come at her words and was gifted her own orgasm a second later.

They exchanged soft kisses and touches and she finally felt herself drifting to sleep, finally secure in his arms the way she always wanted to be. Seconds before she descended into sleep she heard a whisper so faint she wasn’t sure she hadn’t imagined it. 

“I will never let you go.”

If she hadn’t been so tired, if it hadn’t been the type of thing she had wanted to hear in that moment, she might have examined the words more closely. She might have set off some alarm bells. But she was content, and she was willing to overlook such words as she always was when those types of declarations came from his mouth. 

****

Padme awoke now to the vibrations of floorboards beneath her and the crushing claustrophobia of the hidden compartment she was tucked away in, under the floorboards of the non-descript freighter she was stowed away on. It took her a moment to remember where she was, remember that her dream, no her memory, wasn’t the present. 

The present was that she was holding her breath, praying that the Imperial checkpoint would allow a simple freighter to pass by without further investigation. That the freighter she was being smuggled on wouldn’t catch the attention of anyone. 

She tried to calm herself, tried not to focus on her fear, but her dream was pulling back painful memories. I will never let you go. Why couldn’t she have forced herself to act on his words, to head his warning before things had ever come to this? Maybe they could have worked through their over-attachment to each other and found a healthier relationship. 

But they hadn’t. She’d always ignored it when he said such things, ignored the red flags, ignored the way it twisted her stomach. And now she must live her life on the run as a result. A tiny part of her resented the way she tried to rewrite their history. You wanted it. You loved it. Your love was never meant to be average, only all-consuming. She quickly silenced the voice again. She couldn’t allow herself to romanticize the past, not when it had lead to the untimely death and heart-breaking betrayal of her beloved husband.

No, Padme must live with the knowledge that she had allowed this to happen. It was her fault. And now she must live with the consequences and do her best to repair what she could. 

Suddenly the freighter jolted and Padme’s heart froze. She’d been on enough ships to know that feeling. Somebody was docking. Her heart raced, pounding in her ears so loud that it was a miracle that she could hear anything at all. It was silent above her and the minutes ticked by. Kriff this compartment! She needed to know what was happening. 

A second later she wished she’d never thought that. It began quiet but soon grew louder. The pounding of boots. One set of footsteps pounded out of sync with the others though. This one was heavier, louder. It trailed behind the others. She heard the others pass over her and held her breath. Please just be a random check, she thought. The synchronized boots disappeared down the hallway but a sound still remained. Not steps, those had stopped, but another sound. It was rhythmic, but not in a soothing way. The sound caused the hair on her arms to stand on end. She wondered what it was, but not enough to wish to see it. She wanted nothing more than for the haunting noise to go away. 

She didn’t get her wish. 

Light flooded her compartment as the floorboard above her was ripped away. She gasped and tried to scramble away but there was nowhere to go. Nowhere to run. A black arm reached down and wrenched her out of her pit before suddenly dropping her and seeming to flinch away. She caught herself and made to move away but was suddenly frozen in place as if by an invisible vice. She stared at the black menace in front of her in fear. 

Vader. 

She’d seen him before in holos but he was even more terrifying up close. He was staring back at her and she got the strange sensation that she’d shocked him, despite the fact that she couldn’t see his face. He made to step towards her but she flinched away violently and he froze. 

She wanted to scream at him, tell him to stay away from her, but she couldn’t find her voice. Her own husband’s killer stood right in front of her and she couldn’t even condemn him before he murdered her. Pathetic. 

Vader took another small step towards her and she felt the tears spill over, a sob of fear wrenched from her lungs. “Don’t be afraid,” a deep booming voice commanded, assaulting her ears. He took another step, now within arms reach. “You are safe now.”

His hand touched her forehead and blackness clouded her vision. Her last thought was of disbelief. Don’t fear? Safe? Did he know who she was? Did he know who he was? This was nothing less than the beginning of the end for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like to read more in this AU? Let me know!


End file.
